1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to antistatic layers having print retaining qualities and to coating compositions suitable for the preparation thereof. More particularly, this invention relates to polyolefin coated photographic paper supports having on one side thereof a coating of a polymer capable of receiving and retaining various types of marking including, printing ink and the like.